vakadianfandomcom-20200216-history
Vakadian Ranks
What Ranks Are For Ranks are what give you diversity in this kinship. The more tasks you complete, the closer you will get to ranking up. You are promoted by using Rec Points (Recommendation Points) to purchase the next rank. The Ranks and Their Benefits *'Acolythus-Acolyte; '''Recieved Satisfactory results on the Entry Survey. May attend Mass(First Level) meetings. Allowed to attend all of their own Guild/House Events. Referred to by Alias and Rank. *Custos-Porter; Recieved Acceptable results on the Entry Survey. Access to all Acolyte priviliges/abilities. May be apprenticed to a Vilicus(or Higher). Obtains increased Recomendation/Experience gain upon completion of Tasks assigned by Master/Mistress. May accompany Master/Mistress to Officer(Third Level) meetings. Referred to by Alias and Rank. *'Propinquus-'Kinsman'; Recieved Perfect esults on the Entry Survey, or have worked their way to this position. Access to all Acolyte priviliges/abilities. Able to attend Member(Second Level) meetings. Bestowed a new name in the Crukish tongue. *'Vilicus-Overseer; '''May attend Officer(Third Level) meetings and choose an apprentice from amongst the Custos, whom they are responsible for the teaching and advancement of. In charge of recruitment and general enforcement. May discipline Propinquus, Custos, and Acolythus with Recommendation reductions. May recomend the removal of lower ranked members to the Magister council. May organize Guild events(Lore-debates, Depiction contests, and Role-Playing events). *'Magister-Counselor; '''May attend council(Fourth Level) meetings. Access to all Vilicus priviliges and abilites. Together, the council may, if unanimously decided by all Magisters and 70% of all officers, may depose the current Ductor and his Procurator, replacing them with the War Magister as the Ductor and the Highest ranking Vilicus as the Procurator. They may also replace the Ductor with the Procurator, advancing the War Magister to Procurator rank, also requires a unanimous vote amongst all the Magisters and 70% of the Officers. May banish members(Propinquus and Lower) due to Fallowness if two Magisters are in favor of the action. **-War Magister; Regulates the Guilds, Houses, and their respective events. Is next in line to Procurator.' **'-Intelligence Magister; Keeps track of Tasks completed and Standing gained. ' **'-Treasury Magister; Keeps the records of Recommendation transactions, rewards, deductions, and accomplishments. Advises the Ductor regarding patterns of advancement. ' *'Procurator-'Lieutenant; Second in command. Aids the Ductor in all of his activities. Has all Vilicus priviliges and abilites. *'Ductor-'''Chief; Executive of the Kinship. May attend All Meetings. Access to all Vilicus priviliges and abilities. May punish Vilicus and other members. Manages all things within the kin. Handles Enforcement, All Guild Events, Task distribution, Reccomendation records, All Vilicus disputes, and matters regarding the social interactions or disputes between members. Is responisble for the Entirety of the Kin. If it Prospers, then the Ductor shall be praised. If it is Fallow, then the Ductor is to be blamed. Serves a Single year in the cycle before reverting back to an officer by the end of their term. There are several qualities necessary for one to become eligible for this position. #The first of which is the lack of a fallow nature. #Must have progressed through all the ranks. #Must be an established member of one of the Guilds and one of the Houses. #Must have learned the Crukish Tongue from the previous Ductor, The Monstrator, or another certified speaker of the Kin's tongue. #Must be approved by the Magister council. #Must have a Standing of Thirty or higher. #Must have served the Kin as a Procurator for a total of a year.(Unless the Magister Council deposes the previous Ductor.)